bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RayneHaos
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Airzel-of-haos/Episode 2.8.1 "Retro Engineered Insanity"/RayneHaos-20100622141013 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 17:50, June 23, 2010 yep. she said to go on. A.O.H. / I bet I can beat you. Easily. 21:06, July 21, 2010 (UTC) please keep tabs on Hyena for me. I am blocking myself from here to. You have 5 minutes. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Don't let it all']] all slip away. 18:45, July 23, 2010 (UTC) it's not your fault. in fact, i am starting to cry a little, and it is raining here, so you aren't alone if you do. And i am listening to Your Decision by Alice in Chains. I don't want to, but it has to be done. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I am so sorry']] but i had to. 18:49, July 23, 2010 (UTC) and tell Chase i don't want to talk. Bye you two. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I am so sorry']] but i had to. 18:51, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I have a question. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'ATTACK,']] THEY HAVE MY STRIKEFLIER! 00:52, July 24, 2010 (UTC) did chase accidentally call you last night??? A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'ATTACK,']] THEY HAVE MY STRIKEFLIER! 12:50, July 24, 2010 (UTC) i mean while i was on the phone. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'ATTACK,']] THEY HAVE MY STRIKEFLIER! 12:53, July 24, 2010 (UTC) so you didn't hear me talking to myself. AND YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED ON THE LINE! i wanted to talk to you for once anyway. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'It seems that you are having trouble']] with these changes. 13:00, July 24, 2010 (UTC) OH, and he told me about the times you told Briana "Back off *****, HE'S MINE!" A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'It seems that you are having trouble']] with these changes. 13:05, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Wanna brawl? I'm just wondering if you wanna brawl. MasterKatara411 13:43, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Are you two alive??? A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'It seems that you are having trouble']] with these changes. 16:35, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Oy, "Sarah"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Greetings ou, fello brawler!!! I gave your Dragonbird and Croc Slicer a battle gear and if you want you can change the battle gears attribute, power level and abilitys. Understand??? Good!!! See ya!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 10:51, July 25, 2010 (UTC) err CONGRADULATIONS FOR NO OBVIOUS REASON!!!!! A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I win where']] others EPIC fail. 19:35, July 25, 2010 (UTC) New Bakugan on-sale!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oy, RayneHaos!!!!!!!!!! Theres a new bakugan on-sale if your interested... Hes Haos and you might like him and i´m giving you this information brcause your my best customer!!!!!!!!!!! Get him before somebody else does!!!!!!!!!!! Hes name is Ryuukossei!!!!!!!!!! Pretty impressive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don´t you think? I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 12:48, July 26, 2010 (UTC) New, new, new!!! From Meia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Theres a new bakugan on-sale!!!!!!!!!!!! Hes a Dragonoid just like Ryuukossei!!!!!!!!!!!! Hes name is Omega Dragonoid!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I made him a Dragonoid because dragons are close to my hearth... Want to buy it??? I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 09:57, July 27, 2010 (UTC) err . . . SARAH!!!! get chase. he won't pick up for me. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O there goes the']] last breadstick. 13:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) sure. I will try. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 17:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, here's a version. Ill make others tomorrow. hIsbg.jpg [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 17:29, July 27, 2010 (UTC) FIRST good morning to you too. SECOND, i just set that straight. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O MY']] PEPPER CHEESE IS GONE!. 14:14, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, yeah I get it. What is the deal with the names here anyhow. I know it defines you , but other than that..fill me in. P.s. I took his Pepper and cheese >:) . Oh yeah almost forgot to tell ya, soon you will Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Man to many lights around here. Also I am Fire I don't need light as much as I have wind. Anywho..It's a sig ! Also..what is the deal with your name. AOH said "You have no idea what DarkusRayne and RayneHaos's names mean to them. WHAT IS UP WIT IT ? I liked the Idea of RayneChaos. Like your evil half or some random crud. I read to many comic books anyhow...wait..no..I don't.. (yeah I do). Burn ! No. and (sigh) Boredem..wanna argue some more ? My friends are lazy asleep or at school , for once I don't feel like burning stuff , and my dog..my dog..is sleeping like he's deead as a door nob. So.. I'm gonna try to say something to tick ya off. Like.. " Raynes a..um..jk" jk just bored. Besides how did I rip of his Z's name if it's in mine ? I go by Blaze and Firestormblaze in real life too. But thatanother story for another time. oi...fine give me a week before you delete them , at least. Yeah. Bright Idea. ( Bad pun) Now about that " Role Play Rule" you know 3 characters rule , I saw about 29 that were not mine. How many people are on this wiki ? Like what 6. You do the MATH :P So the creators get to violate their policy ? Recgameboy as Crystal, ???, Rec, Sirenoid Minxelfinforever as Julie Makimoto/Faith Lehane/Paige Matthews/Zenet Surrow Ok..and.... I don't get it.. Also AOH tells me your his family is that just in game ? If not there are some intersecting lines that don't belong. "and I'm sure you think I don't know about your IP shuffle thing. Well witha block now you won't be here for the rest of teh day or be able to log in. BTW, don't start something you can't finish ;) RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 19:02, May 19, 2011 (UTC)" Also I can log in with it. P.s. :D i GET IT NOW.P.P.S. Don't threaten me. I am more powerful then you think. 1. It's a SIG !!!!!!!!1 2. Mouthing off is what I do best , other than burning stuff. 3. Hack and Crash !!! Nice. But next time try this. Congratulations, you haven't been here long and you already have a habit to break . RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god 19:28, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Also , Nice to see you editing alot. ( On wikis in general ) Yeah, noted. So far I have a : NO , No , maybe , Hmmm... , ( Censored ) ( Censored ) No, now get the ( Censored ) out, and an " I'm busy ". Tell that to SaberX and his imagination nation. It was just a quarter of the people him and I know. ( and then half of that) Some one should have told me before.] Actually it is part your fault. Not trying to tell you how to do your job. I just though it was a place to create characters. That was it. I didn't know anything else. I didn't know there was a page of rules, and where they were. It's like a new kid coming to a new school , he doesn't know anything. He needs to be shown what to do, and where to go. I thought there were different rules to different wikis, and I still didn't know they had pages of rules until Redakai wiki. Also.. I didn't know what the "episodes" were until last week or two weeks ago. Yes, but I just made the episodes.. Grr...that was Magma. >.< NO DIMENSIONS Yeah, it's kinda confusing...when you say so, because there are BD pics of avatars. Can you be exact on your point of no BD. Also....yes, yes you were nie enough to give me time. Your one of the nicest people here. Not to kiss up or anything. I was just bein' me. My job is just about done here. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! What about pis like this ? or that at the bottom ? Umm..pis was a typo o_O uh...huh... Will do Haos Queen. Queen FabiaMS.jpg|HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, eat your heart out Sarah ! Fabia is QUEEN !!!!! lol jk Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Hey Haos Queen ! Hey, hows it been ? You've been inactive for a while, so i'm just dropping by. Also would you like a page on the BHW ? Ik ik..most people hate other BW's bacause they believe it's a rip from the main BW. Mine is not. I give credit to BW, and support them by referencing them. Anyway..just hit me back when you get this. 'Tag ! YOUR IT ! ''' I would.... if I wasn't banned every where else. But, how are you doing little one? 21:35, December 7, 2011 (UTC) yes maam Thank you mrs.beautiful. *Pimp clothes* You got it. I'm goin to lunch with FSB. 21:57, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Ho! Merry Christmas Eve! Hello, hello, Sarah. Long time no virtual incounter chat. How ya been? [[User:Firestormblaze|'Would you like']] a side of EPIC '[[User blog:Firestormblaze|'with that FAIL?]] 19:30, December 24, 2011 (UTC) No prob. :::- Bendo ''-'' Ten thousand fists in the air. 01:15, February 15, 2012 (UTC)